Go The Distance
by Damokonachik
Summary: SiriusxRemus. Terminant le lycée, Sirius et Remus discutent de leurs projets d'avenir, que se passe-t-il si la séparation est inévitable ?
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier essai d'une fanfic Harry Potter yaoi d'une amie à moi, c'est son premier essai Siri/Rem et je ne fais que la publier sur mon compte , elle ne m'appartient sous aucune forme, je suis juste une pure fan xD

**Ownership:** Les personnages du roman Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, les OC sont ceux de mon amie -

**GO THE DISTANCE**

Chapitre 1

Dans un ultime coup de rein, il arracha à son amant un mélodieux cri de plaisir, puis il s'abandonna également. Entre deux haletements, il entendit murmurer son nom:

-Sirius...

Il s'empressa de répondre:

-Je t'aime Remus

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre s'endormirent.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés durant leur première année de lycée grâce à un de leurs amis commun, James, et depuis ce jour, il leur était devenu impossible de se séparer. Ils essayaient toutefois de cacher cette relation particulière car un tel scandale au sein de leur lycée aurait provoqué leur exclusion. Seul James était au courant et tout marchait pour le mieux. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient réussi à obtenir une chambre commune et se retrouvaient donc seul le soir.

Sirius n'était pas passionné par les études et tout ce qui pouvait le distraire était bienvenu. Pendant les heures de cours qu'il trouvait interminables, il dévorait littéralement du regard un Remus attentif et concentré. Dans sa tête passaient de nombreuses images qui le faisaient sourir et puis, au bout d'un moment, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir le toucher ou tout du moins être près de lui, lui devenait insupportable mais paradoxalement l'excitait encore plus.

Cependant arrivé à ce stade, il se forçait à détourner son regard et le plus souvent se mettait à discuter et à s'amuser avec James, son voisin, histoire de se changer les idées. C'était toujours comme cela, et ce depuis les premiers jours. C'est pourquoi Remus avait dû adopter une certaine stratégie pour ne plus se faire avoir. En effet au départ, sentant le regard de son amant dans son dos, il se retournait et là, se faisait happer par les deux yeux noirs qui le regardaient intensément.

Il lui était alors impossible de se concentrer et de suivre le cours correctement. Il avait donc décidé, afin de garder son calme et son statut de bon élève, de ne plus jamais se retourner malgré les plaintes de Sirius. Ecouter le cour était bien entendu une excuse bidon pour cacher le fait que ça lui évitait de perpétuellement penser à son amant. Dans la journée, ils formaient avec James un trio de choc, mais ils se retrouvaient tranquilles le soir au moment de regagner les chambres pour finir le travail qu'on leur avait donné. C'était un moment fatiguant pour Remus car non seulement Sirius lui demandait de lui expliquer les cours de la journée mais aussi parce que ce genre de leçons finissaient la plupart du temps sur l'un des deux lits.

Lorsque Sirius lui demandait de l'aide, Remus ne pouvais s'empêcher d'accepter, craquant sous le regard de son compagnon mais non sans un petit sermon avant. Il lui faisait remarquer que s'il suivait un peu plus en classe, il n'aurait pas besoin de son aide, mais Sirius s'en moquait totalement.

Ils s'installaient alors tous les deux au même bureau, l'un a coté de l'autre. Remus plein d'entrain commençait à expliquer les grandes lignes, puis lorqu'il avait terminé, il s'interessait à tous les petits détails. Cependant c'était toujours à ce moment précis que l'attention de Sirius se portait sur autre chose.

Ces yeux se balladaient et inspectaient ce corps qu'il avait désiré toute la journée pour venir se planter directement sur les lèvres de Remus. Il attendait alors patiemment la fin de la phrase. L'autre, ne voyant ou n'entendant aucune forme de réaction à ses explications s'arrêtait et se tournait vers son camarade.

-Sirius, tu m'écoutes?

Et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot, ses lèvres étaient hapées. A partir de cet instant, il lui était impossible de résister tellement Sirius l'embrassait à merveille. Il savait que de toutes façons continuer à parler français ou maths n'aurait servi à rien vu que Sirius avait autre chose qui le motivait bien plus en tête. Il se laissait donc tranquillement emporter par ce baiser.

Puis il sentait que cela ne suffisait plus à son amant qui alors toujours accroché à ses lèvres le soulevait de la chaise, le portait jusqu'au lit et l'allongeait doucement. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il passait une main sous le T-shirt de Remus et commençait alors à le caresser tout en descendant de plus en plus.

Quand il arrivait à l'entrejambe, il détachait enfin ses lèvres de celles de Remus et plantait son regard dans le sien pour savoir comment il devait continuer. En effet à ce stade, deux cas de figures étaient possible et seul Remus pouvait décider de continuer ou non. Généralement, malgrè le plaisir provoqué par les caresses, il détournait son regard pour éviter de se faire influencer et tentait de dire le plus fermement possible:

- Pas ce soir Sirius, je suis fatigué!

- C'est comme tu veux, répondait-il machinalement en rattrapant les lèvres de son amant. Il remontait alors sa main mais continuait ensuite de la passer sur tout le corps de Remus. Sirius était habile et ce simple geste arrachait des gémissements de plaisir. Il savait que s'il continuait et qu'il attendait patiemment, il obtiendrait ce qu'il avait désiré toute la journée entière. Ces caresses excitaient petit à petit Remus qui lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus tenir attrapait lui même la main de Sirius et la guidait lentement sous son pantalon, tout en lui lançant un regard qui aurait pu dire: «C'est bon t'as gagné! Vas-y».

Sirius prenait alors une expression douce qui avait le don de faire rougir Rémus, puis en quelques secondes sa tête disparaissait dans l'entrejambe de son compagnon pour continuer à l'exciter tout en le préparant soigneusement. Chaque geste de Sirius était accompagné d'un gémissement de plaisir teinté de frustration. Il arrêtait de faire souffrir son amant en le pénétrant et alors chacun faisait vivre à l'autre une expérience unique.

C'était un plaisir qu'ils partageaient tous les deux et Sirius adorait regarder les expressions de Remus. Lorsqu'ils se séparaient enfin, il leur fallait souvent un moment avant de reprendre leur souffle et leur esprit. Souvent d'ailleurs, Remus s'endormait lové dans les bras de son amant qui le regardait tendrement.

Leur vie était donc tranquille et le simple fait d'être tous les deux suffisait à leur bonheur. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que les deux premières années de lycée passèrent très rapidement et que la fin de la troisième et dernière approchait à grand pas. Il était maintenant temps de choisir le type d'étude que chacun voudrait suivre. Les trois garçons eurent une conversation à ce sujet, un soir alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de James.

-C'est rare que vous veniez me voir à cette heure où normalement Rémus et en plein travail de vocalises!

-Ouais, je sais mais là il est vraiment remonté, impossible de l'approcher, et pourtant il est assez facile à avoir.

Dès la fin de la phrase, il reçut une tape assez violente derrière la tête qui le fit cesser de sourire. James ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-A ouais, ça n'a pas l'air drôle mais qu'est ce qui se passe au juste?

-Rien du tout, je suis juste un peu fatigué et je sais que si on était resté dans la chanbre, cet animal n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à suivre son instinct!

-Hé, je sais me retenir quand même!

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait! La preuve, tu n'as même pas réussit à te contrôler une heure, la fois où on avait dû rester en colle par ta faute! T'as vu qu'on était seuls et tout de suite tu t'es jeté sur moi alors qu'on venait de se faire engueuler!

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai que c'était génial! Je voudrais faire ça toute ma vie! répondit-il les yeux dans le vague.

James éclata de rire et Remus suivit.

-Mais au fait et toi Remus, qu'est ce que tu voudrais faire de ta vie?

-Je suis pas encore certain, j'ai pas mal de propositions mais toutes ne vont pas pour telle ou telle raison et d'autres demandent de remplir certaines conditions que je ne peux pas tenir pour le moment.

En disant cela, il regarda Sirius avec un drôle d'air. Celui ne s'étant aperçu de rien vint se placer derrière Remus et le prit dans ses bras.

-En même temps tu as encore le temps de choisir l'année n'est pas finie. Mais et toi James que comptes-tu faire?

-Pour les études, je pense m'orienter vers des études d'histoire mais je suis pas encore sûr de moi! Par contre les gars j'ai un énorme projet! Dès la fin du lycée, je vais épouser Lily!

Les deux autres n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

-Je savais pas que vous en étiez là! Pourtant vous sortez ensemble depuis quoi? Un an?

-Non, en fait un an et demi. Mais notre relation c'est un peu comme Remus et toi sauf que notre vie sexuelle est un peu moins active!

-Ca c'est sûr qu'avec Sirius, on a difficilement autre chose! ...Mais non, je te taquine. En tout cas je suis super content pour toi, vous allez tellement bien ensemmble!

-Ouais c'est vrai, j'adorerais pouvoir me marier avec Remus.

-Ca me rassure que vous réagissiez comme ça! Par contre, tu sais Sirius c'est pas grand chose.

-Arrête tes conneries, tu crois même pas à ce que tu dis! De toute façon c'est pas parce qu'on est pas mariés avec Remus que je l'aime moins...

-Encore heureux, coupa celui-ci

-Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que ça me plaît de nous imaginer tous les deux dans de magnifiques costumes pour partager une journée inoubliable.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les images déferlent dans la tête de Remus. Il voyait Sirius dans un costume bleu marine s'alliant parfaitement avec ses cheveux noirs et faisant ressortir la profondeur de ses yeux. Lui, dans un ensemble beige lui allant tellement bien qu'il en ferait perdre la tête à son amant. Sirius aurait laissé ses cheveux détachés ce qui lui donnerait un air un peu plus mystérieux.

En attendant, Sirius voyant que son compagnon était perdu dans ses pensées, s'approcha de lui et lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille

-Je t'aurais fait passer une nuit de noce inoubliable.

A ces mots, Remus devint rouge vif ce qui fit sourir Sirius et éclater de rire James qui avait entendu. Et puis comme pour s'excuser, Sirius l'embrassa tendrement. Remus avec toutes ces images en tête ne voulait pas le lâcher et lui rendait son baiser. Ce fut James qui les arrêta:

-Dites les gars, je croyais que vous étiez venus justement pour éviter ça, non? Si vous voulez continuez vous avez une chambre!

Remus s'arrêta précipitamment au grand désespoir de Sirius

-Désolé, c'est vrai! Alors de quoi on parlait déjà?

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire et la soiré se passa dans cette bonne ambiance à parler de tout et de rien. Les deux garçons ne regagnèrent leur chambre que vers 3h-4h du matin. Ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils s'étalèrent chacun sur un lit. Sirius mais Remus ne trouva pas le sommeil bien trop occupé à réfléchir. En s'apercevant qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il se releva et se mit à regarder Sirius d'un regard affectueux. Il soupira, souleva les draps de Sirius, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et se blottit contre le corps de son compagnon. Il s'apaisa en sentant la chaleur de Sirius, et comme celui-ci avait l'habitude de dormir torse nu il avait une vue qui lui plaisait totalement et se sentait en sécurité entre ses muscles.

Comme par instinct, Sirius enroula ses bras autour de Rémus qui fut alors encore mieux. Cependant comme si quelque chose le génait, il gigota puis dit

-Sirius?!

-...

-Retire ta main de mon caleçon ou ça va mal se finir!

Rémus sentit alors qu'il remontait sa main qu'il stoppa sur son torse. Il sourit et enlacés tous les deux, ils partirent au pays des rêves.

Tadaaaah voili voilou le premer chaptitre est fini w ! !

Alors ?? Vous en avez pensé quoi ??

Dites moi touuuuut , des fautes d'orthographes jusqu'aux passages que vous avez préférés ;3

Allez HOP ! COMMENTEZ 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ce que redoutait le plus les élèves était enfin passé,les examens étaient terminés et tous semblaient plutôt fiers de leurs performances, même Sirius qui ne s'était interessé au programme de révisions que deux jours avant chaque épreuve. Il était maintenant temps de décompresser et de penser aux vacances bien méritées. Seulement, ils devaient encore attendre les résultats et rester à l'internat quelques jours de plus. C'est pourquoi l'annonce d'une soirée fut accueillie avec enthousiasme. Chacun se préparait, allait acheter des tenues pour être au top le dernier soir de leur vie de lycéen et s'excitait à l'approche de la date fixée.

Rémus adorait les fêtes, c'était un moment où il pouvait vraiment se lâcher et épater tout le monde grâce à ses talents de danseur que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner. Quant à Sirius, s'il y participait, ce n'était certainement pas pour la danse mais pour l'ambiance qui y régnait. Lui qui aimait s'amuser, il trouvait toutes sortes de jeux et était réputé pour son imagination et son humour débordants. Tous deux étaient impatients et ne cessaient d'en parler. Sirius commençait même à déjà imaginer son amant dans une danse effrénée et sexy.

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Alors que quelques heures plus tôt le silence régnait dans l'internat, en seulement dix minutes il se transforma en une véritable fourmilière, chacun passant et repassant pour emprunter telle ou telle chose au voisin et être parfait. Finalement, à partir de 19h, les chambres se vidèrent petit à petit et les élèves se dirigèrent vers le lieu qui leur avait été réservé.

-Sirius, tu es prêt? On peut y aller?

-Oui juste deux secondes, je termine de m'habiller.

-Mais, c'est pas possible d'être lent à ce point, sa va bientôt faire trois quart d'heure que t'es dans la salle de bain!...Ah enfin!

Sirius était enfin sortit et répondit tranquillement un sourire en coin:

-Je serais sorti plus tôt si tu me l'avais laissée plus tôt! Ou si on avait pris notre douche ensemble...

Il s'attendait à ce que Rémus réagisse mais lorqu'il leva la tête vers lui il vit qu'il l'observait avec surprise, une certaine lueur dans les yeux

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Sa va pas?

-Si, si, c'est...parfait, c'est juste inhabituel..., il se reprit, mais sa te va parfaitement bien!

Sirius portait un jean plus serré que ceux qui l'habillaient d'habitude et qui épousait toutes ses formes. Pour paraître un peu plus habillé, il avait choisit de mettre une chemise dont il avait laissé les premiers boutons ouverts ce qui tout en dévoilant une partie de son torse laissait planer un certain mystère. Rémus ne parvenait pas à cacher son étonnement face à cette apparition de son amant, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi attirant que maintenant et il savait qu'il n'était rien que pour lui. Il commençait à rougir en faisant fonctionner son imagination. Sirius s'approcha doucement et comme à son habitude planta son regard dans le sien.

-Mais t'es pas mal non plus, Rem!

Remus portait également une chemise mais avait opté pour un pantalon plus habillé. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Sirius l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassait. Il se laissa emporter dans le jeu de son amant puis après quelques minutes il se dégagea brusquement et dit le visage tout rouge:

-hum... On va être en retard...

Il quitta la chambre laissant Sirius amusé seul.

-Dommage ça aurait été amusant!

Dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Tous les élèves étaient maintenant arrivés lorsque Sirius fit son entrée. Très vite, il retrouva James en compagnie de Lily

-Hey! Mais regardez qui va là! Quelle élégance Sirius!

-Merci, merci, je sais que je suis plutôt pas mal!

Ils rirent tous les trois de bon coeur avant que Lily n'ajoute sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

-Si tu cherches Remus, il est allé danser et il avait l'air plutôt chamboulé...Enfin maintenant que je te vois je comprends pourquoi...

-Serait-ce des avances?... Désolé Lily, mon coeur est déjà pris...Mais je vois que tu es déjà au courant.

Son regard se tourna tout naturellement vers James.

-Désolé, Sirius, on a décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de secret entre nous vu qu'on a décider de passer notre vie ensemble.

-Pas de problème je te fais confiance. En plus sa tombe parfaitement bien ça! Figure toi Lily que j'en connais de bonnes à propos de ton futur mari que tu ne connais certainement pas!

-Non Sirius, t'as pas interêt!

-Au contraire ça me paraît nécessaire!

Répondit-il un large sourire sur le visage. James ne sachant pas comment arrêter Sirius lança un regard dans toute la pièce. Puis comme s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il interpella son ami:

-Dis moi Sirius, au lieu de t'occuper de nous, tu ferais mieux de surveiller Remus. Je sais pas si tu l'a remaqué mais toutes les filles lui tournent autours, je vois même quelques garçons je crois...

-Quoi! Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Lily, tu m'excuses un instant...attends, en fait tu vas m'accompagner quelques secondes!

Ce n'était pas du tout ce que James espèrait et pour son plus grand malheur, il vit Sirius partir avec sa petite amie vers la piste de danse, au moins il avait arreté de dévoiler les détails croustillants de sa vie. Il les regarda s'approcher de Remus et tout en faisant mine de danser avec Lily, Sirius murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son compagnon. James put voir que son visage se teintait de rouge et que son regard se fixait sur ce couple improbable. Ce qui suivit mis le futur mari hors de lui: Sirius s'était collé au maximum à Lily et était parti dans une danse indécente. Alors que Remus était totalement captivé, James réagit en quelques secondes, il traversa la piste et arracha son amie des bras de Sirius pour l'entrainer danser avec lui. Avant de s'éloigner, Sirius lança un regard langoureux à son amant auquel Remus répondit par un sourire rayonnant qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui.

Il eut vite fait de rejoindre un groupe d'amis qui n'attendait plus que lui et ses idées de génie. Tout en leur parlant et en s'amusant avec eux, Sirius gardait un oeil discret sur Remus. Chaque coup d'oeil l'excitait un peu plus, il le voyait s'agiter devant lui et les regards qu'il lui lançaient en retour étaient de plus en plus provocateurs. Cependant ces même regards permettaient à Remus de vérifier si son amant n'était pas entouré de trop de groupies et s'il ne répondait pas trop favorablement à leurs attentes. Mais on sentait également chez Remus une certaine inquiétude et cela paraissait plus profond que de la jalousie.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fit une pause qu'il put tranquillement parler à son amant. Mais ils furent bien vite interrompus par un groupe de filles plutôt génantes depuis le début de la soirée. A travers la foule compacte, Sirius fit un geste et Remus acquiesça aussitôt, ce n'est pas qu'ils en avaient l'habitude mais à cet instant précis, ils devaient tous deux penser à la même chose. A quelques minutes d'intervalle, ils cessèrent toutes conversations et l'un après l'autre, sans que personne ne les remarquent, ils se dirigèrent vers un coin tranquille et à l'écart, les toillettes.

Sirius arrivé en premier, posé sur le bord d'un lavabo, attendait patiemment son amant. Lorsque celui-ci entra, il lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa avec fougue. Remus se dégagea brusquement mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche l'autre dit:

-Il n'y a personne, j'ai vérifié, détends toi.

Alors ils reprirent là où ils en étaient. Puis lentement, sans que Remus en prenne conscience, Sirius le transporta dans une cabine qu'il ferma à clé afin que personne ne puisse les déranger. Là, il se détacha de ces lèvres qui l'avaient appelé toute la soirée et murmura à l'oreille de son compagnon:

-J'adore ce déhanchement que tu as lorque tu danses...

Alors que Remus coincé entre les deux bras de Sirius rougissait, celui-ci ajouta:

-Maintenant c'est à mon tour de te montrer le mien que tu as l'air de tant apprécier

Ces paroles et le ton sur lequel elles avaient été prononcées, avaient le même effet que les mains de Sirius, elles augmentaient le désir de Remus. Celui-ci, alors que Sirius avait déjà passé l'une de ses mains sous sa chemise, domina son plaisir et dit:

-Sirius, arrête...ce sont des toilettes, on ne peut pas faire «ça» ici!

-Bien sûr que si, laisse moi faire

Et pendant qu'il disait cela, il déposait ses lèvres dans le cou de Remus. Et déjà, il avait fait tomber sa chemise et passé sa main sous son pantalon. L'autre commençait à savourer et avait du mal à rassembler ses idées.

-S'il te plaît...c'est un lieu public...ça me gène...notre chambre serait mieux

-Ce qui sera mieux encore c'est quand on aura notre appart'!

Mais à ces paroles, Remus reprit ses esprits. Son regard devint inquiet et triste, et il ne réagit plus aux solicitations de son amant. Celui-ci sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, s'arrêta et le regarda:

-Rem? Qu'est ce que se passe?

-Excuses-moi Sirius...

-Mais de quoi?

Remus se dégagea de son étreinte, sortit de la cabine et alla s'appuyer sur un lavabo tournant le dos à Sirius pour continuer à parler

-Ecoutes, en parlant de notre appartement... et bien ce ne sera pas possible.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Sirius se rapprocha lentement de lui et l'obligea à le regarder, mais Remus détourna les yeux:

-Je pars étudier aux Etats-Unis... j'ai trouvé une Université qui m'offre tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

-Combien de temps?

-Minimum 6 voir 7 ans

C'était comme si Sirius recevait un énorme coup sur la tête, il lacha son compagnon et recula de quelques pas avant de demander:

-Quand est ce que tu pars?

-Dans 3 jours, juste après les résultats...

-Et tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler avant?

Mais Remus n'eut pas le temps de se justifier. Sirius était entré dans une rage folle, en quelques secondes leur rêve était parti en fumée. Il sortit des toilettes en claquant la porte, laissant Remus éffondré à l'interieur.

Dans la salle alors que James et Lily discutaient, ils virent leur ami quitter la pièce à la hâte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

s'inquiéta Lily

-J'en sais rien...tu veux bien m'excuser?

James déconcerté parti sur les talons de Sirius, tandis que Lily se dirigea vers les toilettes pour tenter de comprendre. Là elle trouva Remus à la limite des larmes.

-Remus? Qu'est ce que tu as?

Il leva les yeux vers elle et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

-Lily...je lui ai tout dit! Je n'ai même pas pu m'expliquer...il ne me pardonnera jamais...

Elle se rapprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras

-...j'ai besoin de lui...

Elle lui répondit doucement

-Je sais Remus, je sais...

-Sirius attends! J'arrive pas à te suivre!

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et encore moins de regarder James et se dirigeait vers l'internat. Quand James le rejoignit, il lui attrapa le bras et fut frappé par l'expression de Sirius. Il était énervé mais ses deux yeux noirs exprimaient une profonde tristesse. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle confusion sur le visage de son ami.

-Viens dans ma chambre, on sera mieux pour parler.

Sirius le suivit ne sachant de toute façon pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre. Ils firent le chamin en silence. Arrivés à la chambre de James, comme s'il avait besoin de respirer, Sirius défit les quelques boutons de sa chemise qui étaient encore fermés et s'éffondra sur une chaise la tête dans les mains. James n'osait rien dire pour le moment, il ressentait la tristesse de son ami et attendait que celui-ci veuille bien s'ouvrir à lui. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Sirius se fit entendre:

-Il s'en va James!

-Pardon? Comment sa?

Sirius releva la tête et son regard rencontra celui de James. Sa colère s'était un peu évanouie mais sa tristesse était toujours là et déchirait presque le coeur de James.

-Il m'a dit qu'il partait étudier en Amérique...et qu'il en avait pour 6 ans...

-...Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est certainement pas à toi de t'excuser! Tu ne crois ps qu'il aurait pu en parler avant au lieu de me l'annoncer quelques jours avant son départ? Qu'est ce qu'il croyait? Que ça allait me faire plaisir qu'il s'en aille? Que j'allais lui dire «C'est génial Remus, nous serons juste séparés un océan, nous nous verrons plus mais aucune importance»! Quel idiot!

-Sirius arrête! Tu es injuste avec lui!Parce que tu crois que ça lui plaît de te laisser et de partir seul! Ca a dû être une décision difficile à prendre surtout en ce qui te concerne! Et j'imagine qu'il a eu peur de ta réaction! Merde Sirius tu le connais mieux que moi, réfléchit!

-...

-Excuse moi...

-Non, tu as raison...je sais très bien que c'est comme tu l'as dit...mais je sais aussi que je ne pourrais pas vivre 6 ans comme ça... et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je dois tourner la page et le laisser partir tout seul. Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir depuis qu'il me l'a dit et je ne vois pas d'autre solution! Qu'est ce que je peux faire James?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Sirius replongea sa tête dans ses mains, James ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils restèrent donc en silence. Au bout d'une heure, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. C'était Lily qui voulait des nouvelles, James se leva et dit à Sirius

-Ecoutes! Restes ici pour la nuit si tu veux, fais comme chez toi et on verra demain matin.

Il sortit et rejoignit Lily

-Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius dans un tel état et je ne sais même pas quoi faire!

-Remus est dans le même état, voir pire, ses larmes n'arrêtent pas de couler. Je l'ai raccompagné à sa chambre et je suis venu voir comment tu t'en sortais

-Je suis complétement perdu, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela

-Ca va aller quand même?

-J'ai pas trop le choix, il en faut bien un sur trois de valide pour s'occuper des deux autres

-...

-Je vais voir Remus, tu veux venir?

-Vas-y seul plutôt, je vais voir si Sirius a besoin de parler en attendant. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Sirius ne sortit pas de la chambre de James de peur de tomber sur Remus, ce qui était impossible vu que celui-ci ne sortait pas non plus de sa chambre attendant peut être la visite de son compagnon pour s'expliquer. Il prit tout de même la décision d'avancer la date de son départ d'une journée pour échapper à cette situation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Quand James apporta la nouvelle à son nouveau collocataire, il fut totalment abbatu au point qu'il était maintenant presque impossible de le faire manger.

Le jour du départ arriva. James et Lily décidèrent d'accompagner Remus à l'aéroport. Ils proposèrent à Sirius de venir avec eux mais il refusa l'invitation. Le court trajet qui les séparaient de l'avion fut assez long chacun pensant à ce que ce départ représentait. Pas une fois ils n'eurent l'indélicatesse de prononcer le nom de Sirius. Comme il leur restait quelques minutes à passer ensemble, ils décidèrent d'aller un prendre un café mais ce n'était qu'un moyen de retarder l'inévitable. Puis Remus dut embarquer et prendre l'avion qui l'éloignerait définitivement de Sirius. Mais encore une fois, Lily était là pour soulager sa peine:

-Au moins tu auras meilleur temps qu'ici! N'oublie pas de nous donner ton adresse qu'on puisse au moins t'envoyer le faire-part de notre mariage. Et t'auras interêt à venir!

-Bien sûr, je ne louperai ça pour rien au monde. Au revoir Lily!

Il l'embrassa puis se tourna vers James

-Tu vas nous manquer tu sais!

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer!

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Remus lui glissa à l'oreille

-Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça!

-Je sais bien

Remus se séâra deJames, attrapa ses bagages et s'en alla. Il se retourna une dernière fois et cru apercevoir la silhouette de Sirius dans la foule. Il sourit pensant que son imagination lui jouait des tours et disparut derrière les portes d'embarquement.

Lorsque James et Lily se retournèrent, Sirius était bien là. Les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes noires posée sur le nez, se faisant bousculer par les voyageurs préssés. Le couple se dirigea vers lui:

-Sirius? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-En fait...je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui dire au revoir. Mais une fois là...je sais pas...

-Aller viens, on rentre.

James le prit par les épaules et l'entraina. Sirius fut silencieux sur le chemin du retour, on ne voyait rien à travers ses lunettes et si James ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait juré voir une larme couler sur la joue de son ami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention, parution du troisième chapitre !! ^^**

Chapitre 3

C'était l'effervescence chez les Potter, le mariage de James et Lily était prévu dans deux jours. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils avaient terminé le lycée et tout était enfin prêt pour qu'ils puissent commencer leur vie de jeunes mariés. Pendant ces deux années, Sirius avait été très présent auprès d'eux en leur apportant son aide dès qu'il le pouvait.

-Sirius, t'es passé chez le bijoutier? Et le loueur de costumes?

-Mais oui, James, déstresse un peu tu veux!

Répondit Sirius d'un ton excédé.

-C'est juste que j'ai besoin que tout soit parfait...

-Tout le sera puisque c'est moi qui m'en occupe!

-C'est justement ce qui me fait peur.

Répondit James en plaisantant. Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.

-Au fait Sirius, je dois te parler de quelque chose. Remus va venir, il arrive demain soir, est-ce que ça ira pour toi?

-T'en fais pas pour moi, ça ira sans problème, je serai bien trop occupé avec vous deux pour y penser!

Malgré le ton sûr de Sirius, James restait inquiet. Sirius ne s'était pas remis avec quelqu'un depuis cette séparation et Remus annonçait dans son mail qu'il viendrait accompagné. Il se permettait donc de douter des réactions de son ami.

Les deux jours passèrent à une allure vertigineuse, si bien que Sirius eut juste le temps de terminer les préparatifs. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à s'habiller et à aller chercher le marié pour le conduire à la mairie. Il enfila donc le costume qu'il avait loué et partit en quatrième vitesse. Arrivé à la maison des Potter, il trouva James tout excité sur le pas de la porte qui lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il accélère. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps et Sirius alla directement embrasser Lily laissant James seul pour saluer tous ses invités.

-Tu es magnifique Lily!

-Merci Sirius... heureusement que tu es là! Et désolé de t'imposer ce costume!

-Pas de problème je m'y fait petit à petit.

La famille de Lily avait absolument tenue à ce que les témoins soient habillés de façon traditionnelle. C'est pourquoi Sirius avait au moins trois épaisseurs sur le dos: une chemise, un gilet et pour couvrir le tout, une veste. Autant dire qu'il crevait de chaud dessous et heureusement pour lui, James avait refusé qu'il porte le chapeau haut de forme qui allait avec l'ensemble. Il avait tout de même fière allure dans ce genre d'habit, et la plupart, voir la totalité des invités était subjuguée. James surexcité s'approcha de son ami et de sa future femme.

-Tout est prêt?

-Oui mais si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite je vais être obligé d'intervenir à ma façon.

Face à l'expression de surprise de James, Sirius et Lily éclatèrent de rire. Comme gêné James les coupa :

-Bon allez, on y va!

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la mairie et prit place autours du maire, du couple et des témoins. La cérémonie se passa sans encombre. Sirius nota tout de même l'absence de Remus et ne put s'empêcher de demander à Lily quelle en était la raison:

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas arriver pour la mairie mais maintenant il ne devrait plus tarder.

La suite se déroula dans une ambiance un peu plus religieuse que la première partie. Sirius assis au premier rang n'osait pas se retourner lorsqu'il entendait la porte d'entrée grincer de peur de voir Remus entrer et il resta donc concentré sur ce que se passait devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps et leur dernière discussion avait été si froide qu'il appréhendait le moment de le revoir. Une fois que les mariés eurent échangé leur consentement mutuel, tout le monde sortit sauf Sirius qui fit en sorte de rester en dernier pour ne pas avoir à le croiser. Quand enfin il partit, il l'aperçut et sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine : il bavardait avec une personne que Sirius n'avait jamais vue auparavant et qui semblait plutôt proche. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de plus l'examiner car James et Lily l'appelaient pour les photos. Ce n'est qu'après avoir rempli au moins deux cartes mémoires qu'ils se décidèrent à rejoindre la maison où avait lieu la réception. Sirius s'installa au volant de la vieille voiture qu'il avait loué pour l'occasion et emmena les nouveaux mariés.

Comme il avait tout préparé, il devait s'occuper de la réception et ne pouvait donc pas rentrer chez lui se reposer. Lors du cocktail, il retrouva de vieux amis qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis le lycée et leur parla longuement. Ils revivaient leurs bêtises et s'amusaient encore des diverses réactions qu'ils avaient provoquées. Sirius était ravi car ceci l'aidait à ne pas avoir à affronter Remus en tête à tête. Au bout d'un moment, il les quitta pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire. Il se dirigeait vers le bar mais une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas l'interpella:

-C'est toi le fameux Sirius?

Il se retourna et vit planté derrière lui un parfait inconnu. C'était un garçon assez grand, un peu musclé. Il était brun avec des cheveux plutôt courts, son visage quand il s'adressait à Sirius avait quelque chose de mauvais mais aussi d'attirant, ses yeux d'un bleu profond exprimaient une sorte d'intérêt mélangé à de l'agressivité. Il était assez beau et ce grâce notamment à une bouche et un nez des plus parfaits. Tout en restant sur ses gardes, Sirius lui répondit poliment:

-Oui c'est bien moi. A qui ai-je l'honneur?

Tout en lui serrant la main l'autre ajouta:

-Je m'appelle Fry! Je ne t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça, je suis un peu déçu... Enfin bref, j'ai quelque chose pour toi!

Quelle amabilité et quel curieux personnage pensa Sirius. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre et il commençait vraiment à l'énerver. L'autre sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la lui tendit. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur des morceaux de photos déchirées qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

-Je pensais que tu voudrais les récupérer, Remus les a déchirées après notre première nuit ensemble en disant que c'était du passé. Il a même ajouté : «c'est bien mieux avec toi de toute façon». Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais mais t'étais certainement pas au top vieux.

Il eut juste le temps de finir sa phrase avant de se recevoir un magistral coup de poing en plein visage. Sirius y avait mis tellement de force que le dénommé Fry en tomba à la renverse, la foule s'écarta dans un «oooh» de surprise. James et Lily qui n'étaient pas loin de là accoururent vers leur ami qui se tenait le poing ensanglanté avec le sang de l'inconnu. Ils le regardèrent plein d'incompréhension. Puis l'on vit Remus se précipiter, il fixa deux secondes Sirius et dès qu'il vit Fry par terre, il s'agenouilla et l'aida tant bien que mal à se relever tout en demandant des explications:

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Fry?

L'autre tout en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie tenta de répondre:

-Je ne sais pas...Je me suis simplement présenté et je me suis retrouvé par terre le nez en sang...Tu m'avais pourtant dit que je n'avais aucune inquiétude à avoir.

-Je suis désolé.

puis se tournant vers Sirius

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi Sirius?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et emmena Fry pour calmer sa douleur, il lança au passage un regard noir à Sirius. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et leurs retrouvailles débutaient par une dispute. Le type inconnu lui lança un regard fier qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus. James et Lily observaient Sirius ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. Il leur dit simplement:

-Je suis désolé...Je ne voulais pas...Je vais monter me reposer un peu.

-J'en ai pour quelques minutes et après je monte te voir mais là t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse!

Sirius s'en alla sous les yeux éberlués de toute la foule. Lorsqu'il passa dans la maison, il entendit leurs deux voix:

-Il est fou ce type!

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

-Je me demande comment tu as fait pour vivre avec lui, heureusement que nous habitons ensemble maintenant!

Sirius en avait assez entendu, une rage folle s'empara de lui, il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, s'engouffra dans la chambre qui lui avait été réservée et laissa aller sa colère sur le lit frappant matelas et coussins. Il jeta sa veste sur une chaise et ouvrit sa chemise comme pour mieux respirer. Une petite demi-heure s'écoula pendant laquelle la tête enfouie sous les oreillers, il ne bougea plus. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Sirius?

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent

-C'est James, j'entre.

Il se calma aussitôt, il avait tellement pensé à Remus pendant ces trente minutes qu'il avait cru entendre sa voix. Il se releva tout de même et s'assit sur son lit.

-Comment tu vas?

Il répondit un peu agacé par cette question:

-Je vais bien James merci!

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris? Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est ce type avec ses grands airs, il m'a énervé et je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je suis vraiment navré James, c'est ton mariage et je n'aurais pas dû...

James aperçut par terre les morceaux de photos que son ami avait jeté. Il vit un morceau du visage de Remus et n'eut aucun mal à deviner la nature du conflit. C'est pourquoi, bien que surpris par ce comportement, il n'insista pas et préféra répondre sur un ton amusé:

-T'inquiètes! Au moins t'as mis de l'ambiance avec cette magnifique droite, le pauvre il n'a pas du la voir venir! Au fait je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse mais celui que tu as mis par terre n'est autre que le nouveau coloc de Remus.

-...

-Bon je dois y retourner, j'imagine que tu vas rester un peu ici, mais dépêches-toi de revenir quand même, on s'ennuie sans toi!

Sirius esquissa un sourire:

-Merci James, je descends dans un instant...

Quand James eut fermé la porte, Sirius effaça son sourire et s'étala à nouveau sur le lit. Alors que le jeune marié descendait les escaliers, il croisa Remus en bas qui sembla plutôt gêné. Il le vit tenter désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire. Mais comprenant très bien où il voulait en venir, il mit fin à ce malaise et dit innocemment en souriant

-Il va plutôt bien, juste un peu fatigué enfin c'est normal après tout ce qu'il a fait. Peut être que tu devrais monter...

Puis il s'en alla laissant à Remus le choix de le suivre ou non. Celui-ci était légèrement perdu: ne serait-ce pas étrange d'aller le voir étant donné la situation? Et puis finalement, le désir de le voir seul et de pouvoir lui parler tranquillement pris le dessus sur tout le reste, il grimpa lentement les marches et se retrouva face à la porte. Il hésita encore une fois, prit une grande inspiration et toqua. Pas de réponse. Il entra timidement dans la pièce et vit Sirius allongé, un bras reposant sur son visage et cachant ses yeux pour éviter que la lumière ne l'ennuie. Il l'examina quelques secondes et au moment où il voulait s'en aller, le silence se rompit:

-C'est toi Remus?

-...

-Je sais que c'est toi! Tu portes toujours ce parfum, je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas?

En disant cela, il s'assit sur le lit et afficha un grand sourire. Remus resta un moment surpris par son attitude si détendue mais réussit à répondre:

-J'ai changé d'avis.

C'est surtout qu'au départ, il lui avait été offert par Sirius et qu'il y tenait.

-Alors comment tu vas? Tout se passe comme tu veux en Amérique?

Quelque chose sonnait comme faux dans cette question et Remus s'en aperçut tout de suite. Il connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'à ce moment précis il s'efforçait de paraître le moins affecté possible. Il ne savait pas comment lui répondre.

-...Ca va oui...

La situation étant quelque peu gênante, un long silence s'installa entre eux. Comme Remus était assez intimidé, il garda les yeux baissés et feignit de s'intéresser à un détail précis de la pièce pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de Sirius. Celui-ci en profita donc pour l'observer attentivement. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle et il trouva changé: il avait un air fatigué et était plus maigre qu'avant ce qui l'intrigua, mais il ne lui en parla pas. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit Remus prendre une forte inspiration sans doute pour se donner du courage:

-Ecoutes Sirius, je...

Mais à peine avait-il enchainer ces 3 mots qu'une voix se fit entendre.

-Remus, t'es là?

Sirius sauta du lit, il avait reconnu cette voix et n'avait aucune envie de revoir son propriétaire. Trop tard, il eut juste le temps d'attraper sa veste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Fry. Ce dernier jeta un œil suspect dans la pièce, il vit Sirius à moitié débraillé et Remus se tenant près du lit. Il lança un regard noir à Sirius et se mit littéralement à bouillir quand il vit qu'il l'ignorait. Il se tourna vers Remus, son regard devint celui d'un gamin innocent et gâté et une voix faussement joyeuse sortit de sa bouche:

-Ah enfin, je te trouve! Je te dérange? Excuse moi, mais je ne connais personne et je commençais à m'ennuyer alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait descendre.

-C'est à dire que je suis un petit peu occupé là...

-S'il te plaît Rem! Ce serait cool, allez viens!

Il avait bien insisté sur le «Rem», ce qui avait fait frémir Sirius. Remus le regarda.

-Tu sais Rem, t'es pas obligé de demander sa permission! Allez dépêches-toi!

Sachant pertinemment que Remus était bien trop gentil pour l'envoyer balader et dans le but de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Sirius intervint:

-De toute façon je comptais descendre moi aussi.

-Bon alors c'est réglé. On y va Rem?

Remus fixa Sirius qui ne fit même pas attention à lui.

-Oui...j'arrive...

Fry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il attrapa le bras de Remus et l'entraîna le plus rapidement possible hors de cette chambre. Sirius eut l'impression de l'entendre rire jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte. Calmement, il reboutonna sa chemise, remis sa veste et se coiffa un peu c'est à dire passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux, puis il sortit de la chambre, descendit les escaliers et rejoignit la foule d'invités dans le jardin. A quelques pas de lui, il put voir Remus rire comme si rien ne s'était passé ce qui lui permit de se laisser aller lui aussi et de profiter.

Toutefois, une surprise à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas arriva à l'heure du dîner. Bien qu'organisateur, il ne s'était pas occupé des plans de table et, le hasard aidé de James et Lily faisant bien les choses, il se retrouva à côté de Remus, à la table des mariés alors que Fry était à l'autre bout de la salle. Au départ, les deux garçons ne se parlaient pas vraiment directement mais grâce à leurs amis, ils purent savoir ce que l'un et l'autre étaient devenus pendant ces deux longues années.

- Comment ça se passe tes études en Amérique Remus ?

- Très bien, c'est vraiment passionnant !

- Qu'est ce que tu étudies déjà ?

- Je suis en deuxième année de psycho.

Avant de répondre James sourit et tourna la tête vers Sirius :

- Oula des études difficiles et d'intellectuels, pas du tout faites pour toi Sirius.

Sirius éclata de rire avant de répliquer

- Tu as de la chance que ce soit ton mariage toi…même si ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Mais fais attention quand même, parce que j'en connais long sur toi et certaines de tes réussites scolaires, je te rappelle qu'on était voisins…

- Que de bons moments, mais c'était toi le maître en la matière…

Ils s'observèrent droit dans les yeux avant de rire.

- Sirius est très intelligent lui aussi, il ne le montre pas beaucoup, seulement quand le sujet l'intéresse. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.

Ces quelques mots venaient de sortir de la bouche de Remus qui ne prêta aucune attention à la surprise de son voisin et continua de manger.

- Euh…merci, mais le « très » est peut-être exagéré ?

Remus rougit comme s'il se rendait enfin compte de la portée de ces paroles. Il ne savait plus quoi dire et heureusement Lily vint l'aider.

- C'est vrai ce que tu dis. Regarde, Sirius, tes résultats de maintenant par exemple sont excellents parce que l'université que tu as intégrée te propose des matières que tu aimes.

Remus reprit la parole sans doute pour se rattraper et s'adressa directement à Sirius :

- Tu as finalement intégré l'université que tu voulais, c'est génial, je suis content pour toi.

La tension que l'on sentait entre eux se dissipa peu à peu et leur relation retrouva la chaleur de l'amitié. Sirius avait toutefois une question qui lui brulait les lèvres mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de poser. Heureusement pour lui James était là et lui permit indirectement d'assouvir sa curiosité:

-Alors, Remus, racontes nous un peu, d'où tu le connais Fry?

-Et bien c'est assez simple! Quand j'ai débarqué en Amérique, j'étais un peu perdu et c'est lui le premier à être venu me voir et à m'aider à m'habituer. Ce qui était pratique, c'est que nous suivions exactement les mêmes cours tous les deux, donc on était souvent ensemble. Et alors qu'après 8 mois passé là-bas, je commençais à avoir du mal à payer le loyer avec le peu d'argent que je gagnais, il m'a proposé la colocation car lui aussi était en difficulté. Sans lui je serai sans doute à la rue, en plus c'est la seule connaissance que j'ai là-bas. Enfin c'est plus qu'une simple connaissance tu sais.

-Oui, on sait merci

répliqua Sirius, légèrement énervé par la révélation que venait de faire son voisin. Celui-ci parut surpris par cette réaction.

Heureusement le repas se terminait et pour éviter toutes tensions inutiles, James et Lily ouvrirent le bal. Tous les invités finirent leur conversation pour s'élancer à la suite des mariés. Sirius qui s'était amélioré depuis le lycée était sollicité par pratiquement toutes les célibataires du mariage, ce qui eut le don de faire rire ses amis, même Remus qui de temps à autre jetait un regard d'envie à toutes ces femmes. Mais cela agaçait particulièrement Fry qui se décida donc à ne plus le lâcher une seconde si bien qu'il était impossible de parler seul avec lui. Seulement Sirius s'en fichait car le simple fait de voir Remus sourire et s'amuser l'apaisait. Ce soir, il avait retrouvé son ami et c'est ce qui lui importait le plus car ils allaient enfin pouvoir se reparler normalement. La soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur sans aucun autre accrochage. Remus ne partit que lorsque Fry jugea qu'il était lui-même fatigué et comme son avion repartait le lendemain aux aurores, il n'eut d'autre choix que de faire ses adieux à la bande. Il trouva Sirius à l'écart au fond du jardin, sans doute en train de se détendre car la musique était vraiment forte. Il y alla laissant Fry dire au revoir aux personnes qu'il avait rencontrées dans la soirée. Celui-ci l'ayant aperçu voulu le rejoindre mais James et Lily l'abordèrent et il lui fut impossible de s'éclipser. Remus s'assit à côté de Sirius:

-Alors qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul?

-Je fais une petite pause. Tu as vu toutes ces filles qui m'ont abordées et avec qui j'ai dû danser? C'est fou quand même! Je suis trop mort, j'aurais pas du boire!

Remus se retint de rire et lui répondit: -C'était plutôt amusant je trouve! Si ça se trouve tu trouveras peut être une fiancée.

Sirius éclata de rire.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?

-Je sais pas...

déclara-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

-Je dois y aller, j'étais venu te dire au revoir.

Ce simple mot lui serra le cœur et il regarda Sirius comme s'il appréhendait sa réaction.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi Remus, j'ai l'habitude. En plus tu as quelqu'un qui t'attends!

-Quoi?

-Ba oui, Fry! T'aurais pu trouvé mieux je pense mais ça ne me dérange pas... et ça ne me regarde pas!

Remus ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi Sirius voulait parler. Il continua à écouter:

-J'ai une proposition à te faire. J'aimerais qu'on garde le contact sans avoir à passe par James ou Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Ils se turent un moment. Tout cela paraissait étrange d'un certain point de vue mais quelque chose les poussait à accepter. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils se remettaient ensemble, ce n'était qu'une façon d'entretenir leur amitié comme ils le faisaient avec James et Lily. Remus chercha dans sa poche et en sorti un bout de papier où il écrivit quelque chose avant de le tendre à Sirius

-Tiens, c'est ma nouvelle adresse mail. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer le premier message.

Puis il se leva et commença à repartir.

-Remus?

-Hum?

Sans qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir, Sirius avait tiré sur sa cravate pour approcher sa tête de la sienne et l'embrassa. Remus n'avait pas oublié cette sensation qui le submergea. C'était un bonheur intense à la limite de l'euphorie. Mais il dut s'écarter rapidement de Sirius:

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je place la barre haute. Il n'a plus qu'à faire mieux maintenant.

Décidément, Sirius était bizarre ce soir, ses propos n'avaient ni queue ni tête, c'est du moins ce que pensait Remus. Ne voulant montrer aucune faiblesse devant Sirius, il préféra tourner le dos et s'en aller. Mais dès qu'il fut un peu éloigné, un magnifique sourire se fit entrevoir, son regard se perdit un peu mais surtout son visage commençait à prendre une belle teinte rouge. Jusque là, il avait pensé que Sirius avait tourné la page, que ce genre de relation ne pouvait plus exister entre eux et c'était parfait pour lui. Mais ce soir, il commençait à douter: est ce que le cœur de Sirius lui appartenait encore ou alors ne faisait-il que s'amuser avec lui, à ses dépens. Quelle que fut la réponse, il ne voulait pas la connaître car ces deux possibilités le chamboulaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Fry, celui-ci l'entraina rapidement hors de la maison. Sans doute avait-il vu la scène et préférait-il quitter ce lieu au plus vite. Il semblait plutôt énervé et lança un dernier regard méprisant vers le fond du jardin.

Sirius ne bougeait pas, il restait assis dans l'herbe, la tête levée vers un magnifique ciel étoilé, rare dans la banlieue de Londres, sous-estimant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur son ami. Il semblait content de lui, tout ce qui pouvait mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Fry lui faisait plaisir et il était sûr qu'il avait vu ce qui venait de se passer. Même la perspective de voir Remus partir pour la deuxième fois ne l'attristait pas plus que cela car il savait que dans quelques jours il aurait des nouvelles. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un autre monde, tous ses problèmes évanouis et rien ne venant obscurcir le paysage. Il s'étendit un moment, les bras derrière la tête et resta sans bouger, plongé dans ses rêves. Puis tranquillement, il se leva et rejoignit la fête. Sur son chemin, il rencontra James qui l'interrogea du regard. Comme deux complices ils se sourirent, puis Sirius attrapa son ami par les épaules et tous deux rejoignirent la foule des invités pour s'amuser jusqu'au matin.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alors? Impressions ?**

**Allez-y...Plus bas... REVIEW ^^!!!**

**Un grand merci à:**

**Loulou2a**

**Anon**

**oka**

**fleur de lisse**

**pour leur soutient !!! (désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre ^^'')**


	4. Chapter 4

**Petit chapitre intermédiaire... ENJOY !**

Chapitre 4

From : S_

To : Remus_

Objet : surprise !

Salut Remus !

Comment tu vas ? Ton examen c'est bien passé ? Ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas envoyé de mail parce que moi aussi j'avais deux trois épreuves à passer. Mais tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai appelé mon mail « surprise » ? Et bien figure toi que pour pouvoir valider ma quatrième année, je dois faire un stage. Bon ça c'est la mauvaise nouvelle mais la bonne c'est que le stage que j'ai trouvé se passe à l'étranger et plus précisément dans une ville que tu commences à connaître. Et oui, je dois venir à Boston, là où tu habites, pour y passer un mois. Je voulais te prévenir pour qu'on puisse se voir quand je serais là-bas et que surtout tu me montres les coins sympas parce que j'ai entendu dire que Boston était plutôt une ville étudiante, on doit donc pouvoir trouver de quoi passer de bonnes soirées, avec Fry bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de chambre à louer pour seulement quatre semaines, mais je me suis dit que vu que tu étais sur place tu pourrais peut-être m'aider en regardant dans les agences ou ce que tu veux mais si tu as du temps, bien entendu. Enfin n'importe quoi m'irait, je ne compte pas m'installer, je veux juste un endroit où dormir qui ne soit pas un carton placé au milieu du trottoir! J'espère que tu trouveras quand même un endroit un peu confortable. J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience.

Sirius

OoOoOoOoO

From : Remus_

To :S_

Objet : RW

Salut !

Merci de t'inquiéter pour mes examens, tout c'est très bien passé ! En tout cas, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise, je suis super content pour une fois que c'est un de vous qui se déplace ! Mais pas question que tu loues une chambre, tu vas te ruiner pour rien, et puisque c'est seulement pour un mois, je te propose de venir habiter avec Fry et moi, je lui ai demandé et il a l'air d'accord. Alors à moins que ça ne te pose un énorme problème, je pense que la question de ton logement est résolue. Surtout que même si ce n'est pas un palace, il y a de la place pour une personne de plus dans cet appartement qui en plus est comme tu le voulais, « confortable ». D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé ça étrange que tu demandes cela parce que je croyais me souvenir que tu dormais n'importe où et n'importe comment avant ! Tu dois avoir vieilli… Enfin bref, j'espère que tu me transmettras les informations sur ton vol, j'essaierai de venir te chercher.

À bientôt

Remus

OoOoOoOoO

From : S_

To : Remus_

Objet : RRW

Salut !

Non je n'ai pas vieilli, je me suis juste dit que quitte à payer pour une chambre autant avoir quelque chose de confortable, et si ça peut te faire plaisir je reste comme dans tes souvenirs, capable de dormir n'importe où/comment. Enfin bref ce n'est pas très important. Pour le logement, comme je sens qu'il va mettre impossible de refuser ta proposition, j'accepte avec joie en espérant quand même ne pas être un trop gros fardeau pour Fry surtout. Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu viennes me chercher à l'aéroport, j'aurais l'impression d'abuser de toi et sa me gênerai plus qu'autre chose, alors je me débrouillerai tout seul. Je devrais pouvoir y arriver si tu me donnes ton adresse. Je t'enverrai simplement un mail la veille pour te dire que je pars. Enfin pour te donner une idée je devrai être là dans moins d'un mois normalement. En attendant, repose toi bien parce que même si je serai là pour le boulot, je compte bien m'amuser. À très bientôt.

Sirius


	5. Chapter 5

**Eh bien, un "petit" chapitre rien que pour vous ^^**

Chapitre 5

- Bon alors par où est ce que je vais partir d'ici ?

L'avion de Sirius venait juste d'atterrir et il fallait maintenant qu'il trouve le bus ou le métro qui le mènerait à destination et pour ne pas se tromper, il jugea préférable d'aller demander à l'accueil. Alors qu'il attendait patiemment son tour tout en réfléchissant, quelqu'un le tira de ses rêveries.

- Ah enfin, Sirius je te trouve, j'avais peur que tu ne sois déjà parti.

- Remus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais dit que je me débrouillais, et puis comment tu as su quel vol je prenais ?

- Et si je t'expliquais tout ça sur le chemin plutôt que de coincer la file d'attente ? lui répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa un des bagages et se dirigea vers le parking.

- Ouah, Remus, qu'est ce que c'est que cette voiture ? Je croyais que tu avais déjà du mal avec le loyer de ta maison alors une voiture…

- Ce n'est pas la mienne, je l'ai empruntée à un ami pour la journée. Je me suis dit que si tu venais un mois t'aurais certainement pas mal de bagages ou tout du moins de gros bagages, et je n'avais pas tord. Tu te serais amusé dans les transports avec ça…

- Laisse moi faire, je vais les charger. Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Pour m'éviter les transports avec ma valise ?

- Non, c'est simplement que ça me faisait plaisir…

Sirius était surpris par cette réponse et ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

- Bon alors, tu montes où tu restes sur ce parking ?

- J'arrive !

La circulation était plutôt fluide et Remus avait emprunté le plus court chemin, imaginant que le repos était ce dont Sirius avait le plus besoin, et c'est pourquoi, ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à l'appartement.

- Il va y avoir un petit problème, l'ascenseur est en panne et on habite au 8ème étage, est ce que ça va aller avec la valise ?

- T'en fais pas pour moi, c'est vraiment pas lourd mais je vais quand même te demander de prendre mon sac à dos pour m'aider un peu.

- Bien sûr donne le moi.

Derrière Remus, Sirius peinait à monter son bagage et son ami le remarqua.

- Sirius, laisse moi t'aider, donne moi une poignée.

- Pas question, tu vas te casser le dos si on fait comme ça vu que tu es une marche au dessus de moi. Et puis, je ne veux pas te contrarier mais je ne pense pas que tu ais assez de force pour la tirer. Tout va bien je te dis, on a déjà fait quatre étages, qu'est ce que quatre de plus? Aller, avance.

Remus n'insista pas plus et continua de monter le sac de Sirius sur le dos. Ils arrivèrent enfin au 8ème et dernier étage et le bagage put enfin rouler.

- Voilà, c'est chez nous !

Sirius trouva l'appartement magnifique. L'entrée permettait l'accès direct à un couloir menant probablement aux chambres mais surtout à une énorme pièce avec une immense baie vitrée. De celle-ci, on voyait une grande partie de la ville et avec le soleil qui à cet instant précis commençait à décliner, une douce lumière envahissait le salon. Comme il l'avait prévu tout était rangé au millimètre près. La salle était coupée en deux, d'un côté, un coin détente avec le canapé, les fauteuils et la télévision, et de l'autre, un coin salle à manger avec tables et sièges.

- Viens avec moi, je vais te faire un peu visiter

Le couloir menait effectivement à deux petites chambres chaudes et accueillantes mais à la vue bien moins attractive. Sirius nota les styles différents dans lesquels les pièces étaient aménagées et au premier coup d'œil détermina laquelle appartenait à Remus. Il rit avant de commenter :

- Je suis sûr que c'est celle-la ta pièce Remus !

- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il n'y a qu'à regarder un minimum pour savoir. Premièrement, l'énorme bibliothèque dans le coin de la chambre. Tous les livres y sont soigneusement classés et rangés et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de poussière montre que ces livres sont souvent utilisés et je sais que tu adores travailler avec tes livres plutôt qu'avec tes cours. Ensuite par rapport à la décoration, je connais tes goûts et je sais que tu apprécies ce qui est sobre tout en étant apaisant. Pas de couleurs criardes, ni flashy, aucun objet exubérant et la plante verte près de la fenêtre qui me rappelle ton plaisir pour le jardinage. Et puis ce n'est qu'un détail, mais si je me souviens bien, lorsque tu travailles, regarder les photos des gens que tu aimes t'aide à te concentrer et c'est pour cela que les seules photos encadrées se trouvent sur le bureau et je parie qu'elles représentent James ou Lily…

Il n'avait pas osé dire « ou peut être moi » et c'était arrêté là. Remus était stupéfait non pas par l'analyse de la pièce mais par le fait que Sirius se souvienne de tels détails. Il ne savait même pas qu'il les connaissait ni même qu'il avait pu les remarquer tellement ils paraissaient peu importants. Il le regarda quelques instants avant d'ajouter.

- Quoi qu'il en soit ce sera ta pièce pour le mois à venir. Je te laisse mon lit, mon bureau et mes affaires.

- Attends tu as dit ton lit ? Mais où est ce que tu vas dormir ?

- Sur le canapé du salon.

- Pardon ? Non mais ça ne va pas bien, tu pousses la gentillesse un peu trop loin. Il est hors de question que tu me laisses ton lit pour prendre le canapé.

- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, c'est chez moi ici, et c'est à moi de décider.

- Tu décides ce que tu veux mais je te préviens que si tu veux dormir sur le canapé, tu devras dormir avec moi parce que je ne prendrais pas le lit.

- On verra bien…

- Tiens mais au fait, je n'entends pas ce cher Fry. Où est-il ?

- Il est parti pour le weekend bosser chez une amie, je crois mais il devrait rentrer demain matin. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vu et je voudrais lui présenter des excuses pour la dernière fois.

Remus parut étonné par ce que son ami venait de lui dire mais n'y prêta pas plus attention.

- Bon pour ce soir rien d'extraordinaire, comme j'ai pensé que tu serais fatigué, j'ai tout prévu pour passer une soirée tranquille ici, si ça te va bien sûr.

- C'est parfait.

- Alors on se retrouve pour le dîner parce que j'ai deux/trois travaux à rendre pour la fin de la semaine et il me reste juste les conclusions à terminer après je serai tranquille, libre et reposé pour toute la semaine.

- Bon très bien, je vais regarder la télé en t'attendant.

Il entendit la porte se fermer et en quelques minutes, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Remus était aussi gentil avec lui ? C'était dans sa nature mais là ça dépassait toute imagination. Cela lui avait fait tellement plaisir qu'il vienne le chercher à l'aéroport et il n'avait pas su le lui dire. Mais ce qui l'amenait à se poser le plus de questions était le fait que Fry et Remus avaient deux chambres séparées. Il n'avait pas osé en parler avant mais maintenant, il commençait à s'imaginer des choses. Lorsque l'image de Remus en petite tenue et faisant des allers et retours entre les chambres lui apparut, il augmenta le son de la télé pour oublier tout ça.

Il était 21h passée quand le jeune homme releva enfin la tête de es bouquins, il avait complètement oublié le dîner et Sirius n'était même pas venu le lui rappeler. Il se dirigea tout droit vers le salon et trouva son ami endormi sur le canapé. Il avait le visage paisible et les cheveux dans tous les sens pire qu'à son habitude. Remus le regarda et décida d'aller préparer à manger après avoir pris une bonne douche.

- Sirius, réveilles-toi, il faut que tu manges quelque chose

Une voix calme et claire venait de résonner à ses tympans pour le sortir doucement de ses rêves mais ses paupières ne s'ouvraient toujours pas. Alors une délicieuse odeur de vanille envahit ses narines en même temps qu'il sentit une main douce et chaude le secouer gentillement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit apparaître l'image de Remus qui lui souriait.

- Excuses-moi je sais que ce n'est pas facile avec le décalage horaire, tu dois être fatigué. Le dîner sera prêt dans quelques minutes, mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être prendre une douche avant.

- Merci c'est très gentil…

Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et maintenant que ses quatre sens l'avait mis en appétit, il avait une envie folle de gouter ce qu'il avait devant lui. Seulement, une vision de Fry surgit dans son esprit et il se ressaisit.

- Euh…non en fait, je la prendrai après, c'est mieux

- Comme tu veux!

Le dîner se passa dans un silence complet. Sirius ne s'était pas encore remis et chacune de ses perceptions restait gravée en lui. En plus de cela ce que Remus avait cuisiné était absolument divin.

- Sirius ? Qu'est ce que tu as à ne plus parler? Tu n'es pas encore réveillé ?

- Si, si, ça va, tout va très bien…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! Mais dis moi c'était vraiment délicieux, j'ignorais que tu étais aussi bon cuisinier.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Je m'y suis mis il n'y a pas longtemps, j'en avais assez des plats tout prêts.

- Vraiment ? Et bien tu as bien fait !

- Arrête, ça me gène ! Aides-moi à débarrasser plutôt !

Il était déjà passé dans la cuisine quand le brun revint à la charge, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Sirius savait pertinemment que cela l'énervait que quelqu'un insiste et lui fasse trop remarquer ses qualités.

- Non, mais c'est un compliment, je le pense vraiment.

- Et c'est pour cela que je t'ai remercié…

- Je dirais même un vrai cordon-bleu

- D'accord Sirius, j'ai compris

- L'équivalent des plus grands…

Il reçut un chiffon en pleine face avant de terminer. L'ayant retiré, il put voir Remus, amusé lui répondre :

- Va te laver au lieu de m'embêter, ce sera plus constructif !

- Bien, chef !

- Non mais t'as fini ?

Sirius s'en alla en riant et laissa son ami dans la cuisine.

Prendre une douche lui avait fait un bien fou. Il rejoignit Remus dans le salon et s'installa confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils. Il remarqua que le canapé avait été préparé pour la nuit mais surtout qu'il était assez grand pour y mettre un peu plus d'une personne. Les deux amis discutèrent longuement, Sirius donnant à Remus les dernières nouvelles de Londres. Les récits enflammés qui sortaient de sa bouche les amenaient à rire de bon cœur et firent passer la soirée plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Avec le décalage horaire qu'il n'avait pas encore assimilé, Sirius commençait à tomber de sommeil et malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher, il ne dupa personne.

- Je te propose d'en reparler demain parce que je sens que tu ne vas pas tenir sinon.

- C'est comme tu veux, moi ça va...

- Mais oui c'est ça, je sais quand tu mens.

- Mais je ne mens pas, je suis frais et dispo!

il le regarda quelques secondes et s'avoua vaincu

- D'accord, je suis mort et j'ai hâte de pouvoir dormir. Je prends la salle de bain le temps de me changer.

- Prends ton temps !

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon pour se coucher, il trouva Remus déjà allongé en train de lire un livre.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça va m'arrêter. Je t'ai pourtant dit que je ne dormirai pas dans le lit.

- Tu n'as plus vraiment le choix, c'est moi qui suis dans le canapé et je ne compte pas en bouger

- On a toujours le choix !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sirius avait enlevé son T-shirt et commençait à se glisser dans les draps en poussant son ami sur le côté. Il lui tourna le dos avant de lui adresser la parole :

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Bonne nuit !

- Mais…

Sirius ne l'écoutait plus et il s'endormit tranquillement en quelques minutes. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde. Remus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il ne pouvait pas bouger et s'il voulait se mettre à l'aise, il se retrouvait collé contre le corps de son ami. Il se maudissait d'avoir voulu jouer au plus têtu et au plus malin avec lui car la situation était maintenant difficile à gérer. Sirius s'était retourné et il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou, à chaque respiration un frisson le parcourait et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un de ses bras musclés vint se poser au niveau de sa taille. Tout rejaillit d'un coup, des scènes du passé qu'ils avaient tenté d'oublier lui envahirent l'esprit, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent avant qu'il ne sente comme un déchirement. Il se murmura à lui-même :

- Non, je ne veux pas !

il sortit du lit précipitamment et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils, serrant contre lui un des coussins. Il resta un moment à regarder d'un air triste son ex-amant qui maintenant avait pris toute la place et une larme coula de ses yeux.

- Hum, j'ai bien dormi et toi ? Remus ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans toute la pièce que la lumière du soleil avait légèrement chauffée malgré les rideaux et le trouva endormi en face de lui. Il regarda sa montre qui lui indiquait 10 heures.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre, c'est pourtant un lève-tôt...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Délicatement, il lui retira le coussin qu'il tenait encore serré contre lui, le souleva et sentit qu'il s'agrippait légèrement à lui. Toujours avec une douceur extrême, il l'allongea sur le canapé et lui rabattit la couverture sur les épaules. Avant de s'en aller se préparer un café, il lui sourit tendrement.

Lorsque Remus se réveilla, quelqu'un se tenait devant lui et l'observait. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et il fallut un moment pour que ses yeux s'accommodent et reconnaissent la personne.

- Fry ?

- Comment ça va Remus ?

- Bien merci…Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là

- C'est bien ce que je me demande parce qu'en plus ton lit n'est même pas défait ! Vous avez dormi ensemble sur le canapé ou quoi ?

- Non, je ne pense pas…ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Un peu moins d'une heure je pense. Comment ça tu ne « penses » pas ? Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Remus ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'il disait

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il sera bientôt 13 heures ! Tu pourrais répondre qu'est ce que vous avez fait hier soir ?

- Rien de spécial…Tu as vu Sirius ?

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de lui maintenant, il laissa tomber.

- Oui, il est sorti découvrir un peu le quartier et faire une course d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Tout seul ? Tu aurais pu proposer de l'accompagner vu qu'il vient juste d'arriver.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix en fait. Je l'ai rencontré dans les escaliers, on s'est salué et il est parti. Mais tu sais c'est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller tout seul et puis j'ai eu le temps de lui donner quelques adresses sympas. Enfin tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller qu'on puisse déjeuner tous ensemble quand il reviendra.

- Oui… tu as raison.

Il eut juste le temps de se préparer avant que Sirius ne revienne.

- Et bah alors, tu aurais pu me réveiller

- Tu dormais si bien

lui répondit-il en souriant

- Arrête de te foutre de moi… Qu'est ce que tu ramènes là ?

- Et bien comme je ne vous ai rien rapporté d'Angleterre pour vous remercier de m'accueillir, je me suis dit que je pouvais au moins aller acheter un dessert pour ce midi.

Fry venait d'arriver dans l'entrée, le bruit de la porte l'ayant attiré

- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part Sirius, il ne fallait pas.

- Ça me faisait plaisir

- Et bien je vous propose de passer à table.

- Excellente idée, je meurs de faim.

Tous les trois discutèrent joyeusement de choses et d'autres. Toutefois entre Fry et Sirius l'hypocrisie régnait et leur conversation prenait un ton toujours plus ironique sans toutefois dépasser les limites pour que Remus ne soit pas gêné.

- Alors, est-ce que vous allez enfin m'expliquer pourquoi je t'ai trouvé en train de dormir sur le canapé ce matin ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas important. Aller, donne- moi ton assiette que je ramène tout ça à la cuisine !

Il attendit que son colocataire soit sorti avant de s'adresser à Sirius, une pointe de colère et de méchanceté dans les yeux.

- Ça va, tu t'es bien amusé cette nuit ? Tu as bien profité de mon absence ?

- Même pas, il te l'a pourtant dit !

Le ton d'indifférence avec lequel il avait répondu avait le don d 'énerver encore plus

- Arrête de mentir, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Son lit n'est même pas défait et il a l'air complètement crevé. Mais je te rappelle qu'il est avec moi maintenant !

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu me fais une scène ? Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ?

- Bien sûr que si mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! Je savais que tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici

- Je ne suis pas comme toi moi, si Remus est bien comme il est, je ne vais pas chercher à m'imposer. Je te le répète encore une fois, il ne s'est rien passé hier et même si je n'aime pas spécialement ça, c'est juste un ami.

- Bien sûr… Mais je te préviens, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Il n'eut pas le temps de le remettre à sa place car Remus revenait déjà et ils finirent donc le déjeuner comme ils l'avaient commencé.

Les jours passaient sans se ressembler. Les relations entre Fry et Sirius ne s'étaient pas améliorées, mais quelle importance puisque de toute façon, ils ne se retrouvaient seuls que très rarement : dans la journée chacun travaillait dans un coin de la ville différent et le soir soit il restait à parler avec Remus, soit ils sortaient tous les deux profiter de l'ambiance qu'offrait Boston. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, Sirius avait l'étrange impression que Fry préparait un mauvais coup et il restait donc sur ses gardes. Il ne les trouvait pas non plus très expressifs pour des amoureux, mais avait mis cela sur le compte de la timidité de Remus et sur sa présence qui devait sans doute le gêner et cela l'arrangeait car il n'aurait pas supporté de telles visions.

Sirius avait pris l'habitude après son stage d'aller rejoindre son ami à la fac pour qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble. Le premier jour, tout le monde l'avait dévisagé aussi bien filles que garçons, il faut dire qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu non plus, et depuis Remus était harcelé par tous et même s'il leur disait qu'il était déjà pris, il était submergé par les numéros de portables et par les lettres des étudiants. Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'il sortit, il le trouva en train de parler à un des amis de Fry qui venait parfois chez eux et qui lui glissa un papier dans la poche avant de s'éloigner.

- Hey Remus, ça va ?

- Tu le connais ?

- Non pas du tout mais il est sympa. Il tenait absolument à me donner son numéro de portable alors je lui ai pris pour lui faire plaisir. On peut y aller avant que je ne sois obligé d'en prendre d'autre ?

Remus lui répondit un peu vaguement regardant l'élève s'éloigner

- Oui…c'est bon j'ai terminé.

- Génial.

- Dis moi, demain ce n'est pas la peine que tu viennes, j'ai dit à un ami que je l'aiderai à bosser quelque chose.

- D'accord pas de problème.

- Je pense que tu resteras seul avec Fry un moment aussi

- Ca ne me dérange pas.

- Si tu le dis…

C'est pourquoi la tension était palpable dans l'appartement ce soir-là. En plus d'un temps orageux qui rendait l'atmosphère lourde, Fry ne cessait de faire des allers-retours de sa chambre au salon regardant Sirius avec un œil malin qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il avait un rapport à taper pour le lendemain mais n'avait pas la tête à cela. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sachant que Fry préparait quelque chose, alors il tournait en rond dans l'appartement et les heures passaient inlassablement sans que Remus ne revienne. La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand Sirius n'en put plus de cette situation. Il avait besoin d'air.

- Fry ! Je vais voir le voisin, j'ai cassé une ampoule et on n'en a pas de rechange !

- Tu fais ce que tu veux !

Il se murmura à lui même

- Crétin !

Leur voisin était un homme âgé très gentil et aimable. Sirius l'avait rencontré une fois sur le palier et l'avait aidé à rentrer ses courses. Depuis, ils se parlaient souvent quand ils se rencontraient et cela pouvait durer très longtemps.

- Bonsoir !

- Ba ça alors comment tu vas gamin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- J'ai cassé une ampoule et je n'en ai pas de rechange, alors je me suis dis que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider.

- Entre, on va regarder !

- Merci !

Comme il l'avait prévu, le vieux monsieur le garda chez lui un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien faisant oublier à Sirius le problème qui l'avait réellement conduit là. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant la porte de l'appartement, il sentit une nouvelle fois cette atmosphère étouffante. Il prit une grande inspiration et rentra.

- Fry, je suis revenu !

Pas de réponse, il entendit seulement des voix venir de sa chambre. Remus était donc rentré

pendant qu'il bavardait tranquillement en face. Il ne voulait pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient, mais les tons utilisés lui rappelaient bizarrement quelque chose et l'intriguaient et c'est ce qui le fit s'approcher discrètement. Il était à peu près au niveau de la chambre de son ami quand les voix devinrent plus claires et les paroles plus audibles.

- Aller Remus, sois sympa !

- Non, je ne veux pas…

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas lui mentir, je lui ai dit que je travaillais avec un ami pour l'aider et même s'il n'est pas là, il pourrait revenir.

- Et bien tu ne mens pas alors, tu aides un ami en manque de toi.

- Non…arrêtes, tu sais bien que…avec ça je ne peux pas dire non

- Alors laisses-toi faire

Les jambes de Sirius ne pouvaient plus le soutenir, il tomba à genoux dans le couloir, le regard dans le vide. Son esprit avait arrêté de fonctionner et son cœur lui déchirait tellement la poitrine qu'il crut qu'il allait mourir sur place. Il savait que Remus n'était plus à lui-même s'il avait toujours espéré qu'il revienne, alors l'entendre avec un autre homme était une sorte de coup fatal lui confirmant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun lien entre eux. Et puis les gémissements qu'il avait tant aimés avant commençaient à retentir chacun d'eux le transperçant avec violence. Il était maintenant plié en deux et il entendit une nouvelle fois leur voix :

- Tu es prêt ?

- S'il revient plus tôt… .il va nous entendre…

- Ca ne tient qu'à toi d'être silencieux !

- D'accord…vas-y…

Sirius n'en pouvait plus d'imaginer ce qui se passait derrière le mur et quand les grincements du lit résonnèrent à ses oreilles, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il réussit à rassembler le peu de force qui lui restait pour se lever et décida de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cette scène. Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte, une envie irrésistible de respirer le grand air s'empara de lui, il ne prit pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. En fois à l'air libre, il respira à plein poumon et regarda la rue silencieuse qui lui offrait un chemin tout tracé.

Fry s'arrêta de sauter sur le lit et de le faire grincer seulement quand il fut sûr et certain d'avoir entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer. Il stoppa également l'enregistrement de la voix de Remus qui tournait toujours. Il jubilait intérieurement, un éclat malsain dans les yeux :

« Quel crétin, il a marché ! Quelques enregistrements et un logiciel pour modifier les voix et il tombe tout droit dans le panneau ! Heureusement, il a réagi comme je l'avais prévu ! C'est dommage par contre que je n'ai pas pu voir sa tête, ça devait valoir le détour…Enfin tant pis au moins, il ne s'approchera plus de Remus, voilà un problème de résolu maintenant, il va falloir que je m'occupe de mon cher colocataire. Tiens d'ailleurs le voilà qui rentre …»

- Coucou tout le monde c'est moi, désolé pour le retard !

- Remus ! Comment ça va ? C'était bien ?

- C'était dur et long, je suis crevé… La maison est bien calme, Sirius n'est pas là ?

- Il est sorti, il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'air

- A cette heure-ci ?

- Viens je vais t'expliquer…

Il déambulait dans la rue depuis un petit peu moins de 3 heures et toutes les horloges indiquaient 2 heures. Il s'était installé dans un café et quand celui-ci avait fermé, il était passé par dessus les grilles d'un parc pour s'installer sur un banc sous un ciel noir de nuages. Son portable vibrait au fond de sa poche mais il ne voulait pas répondre sachant pertinemment qui essayait de le joindre. Son regard vide scrutait ce parc désert qui dans la nuit paraissait tout autre. Il était seul au milieu de ses ombres gigantesques et il laissa donc aller ses sentiments qu'il retenait dans son cœur. Les larmes roulaient sur son visage et il plongea sa tête dans ses mains ne prêtant aucune attention aux bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Une voix douce et triste résonna dans l'air

- Sirius !

Il réprima ses larmes et releva la tête effaçant celles qui se trouvaient encore sur son visage. Sa voix était faible :

- Remus ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Je me suis inquiété quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir alors je suis parti te chercher…

- Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ?

- Je connais un peu mieux cette ville que toi… Non en fait je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'as dit il y a deux semaines : que cet endroit te rappelait le lieu où tu venais te réfugier étant enfant. Donc après avoir sillonné le quartier, j'ai tenté… Mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à escalader la grille.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Sirius sourit brièvement

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, le sport c'est pas ton truc

- C'est vrai

-…

- Sirius… je suis désolé… Fry m'a dit qu'il t'avait entendu, mais jamais je…

- Arrêtes toi, je ne veux pas entendre d'excuses ni d'argumentation…

- Très bien…

- J'ai eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir à tout ça… C'est ta vie, c'est à moi de m'habituer et non pas à toi à t'adapter…

- Mais…

- Non, Remus… je sais que j'ai réagi au quart de tour mais c'était dur, mets-toi à ma place… j'avais toujours espéré que tu reviennes…

Les pensées de Remus s'agitaient : « Ce n'est pas possible, il m'aime toujours », rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Après un long moment de silence, Sirius reprit avec une voix plus sûre :

- Tu devrais rentrer Remus, je vais bien…

- Si je rentre, tu viens avec moi

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser là tout seul.

- Mais je…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais », tu m'as interdit de répondre tout à l'heure alors tu vas voir ce que ça fait. Et puis je n'ai aucune envie de repasser cette grille sans toi…

- Non, sérieux Remus…

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit qu'il n'y avait pas une pointe de plaisanterie.

-Ok, on y va…remercie celui qui a décidé de mettre une grille pour entourer le parc…

Il lui adressa un magnifique sourire

- Je n'y manquerai pas…

Remus était ravi de s'en aller, car bien que très accueillant dans la journée, ce parc avec ses ombres impressionnantes la nuit ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Pour ne rien arranger, il commençait à faire vraiment très frais et quand ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du parc, des frissons lui parcouraient tout le corps. Sirius ne semblait pas gêné par la température, il avait même récupéré des forces depuis que son ami était venu le retrouver. Même si cela lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, il devait laisser le passé derrière lui pour n'être plus qu'un simple ami. Il remarqua les légers tremblements et lui dit en plaisantant :

- Ça te tente un pari ? Si tu passes cet obstacle plus vite que moi, je te donne ma veste !

Il savait que Remus n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de jeux et ne s'attendait donc pas à une réponse.

- D'accord !

- Pardon ?

- J'accepte le défi !

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non pas du tout ! Aurais-tu peur de perdre ?

- Ah c'est comme ça ? Alors on y va…maintenant !

Tous les deux partirent d'un coup, de larges sourires aux lèvres comme deux enfants. En quelques secondes, ils atteignaient la grille et commençaient à l'escalader. Remus avait un peu plus de mal que Sirius et arrivé en haut, la précipitation lui fit faire un faux mouvement.

- Remus ! Attention !

Il basculait en avant et ne pouvait se raccrocher à rien. Voyant le sol se rapprocher, il eut le reflex de fermer les yeux pour éviter de voir la suite, mais au lieu de rencontrer le ciment du trottoir, il atterrit sur quelque chose de mou. Il ouvrit ses paupières pour voir Sirius reprendre son souffle, et roula sur le côté. Son ami bondit sur ses pieds.

- Remus, tu n'as rien ?…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ?

Il se rapprocha et le mit sur le dos pour pouvoir voir son visage. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une expression de douleur, il vit un visage euphorique. Les tremblements qu'il avait cru être de souffrance se révélaient être des tremblements de rire. Son visage se détendit et il éclata de rire à son tour.

- Crétin ! j'étais inquiet et toi tu te marrais !

- Aller, donnes-moi ta veste, j'ai gagné le pari !

- Hé je te signale gentiment que c'est moi qui ais touché le sol en premier puisque je t'ai rattrapé. Donc tu as perdu !

- C'est pas juste, j'étais devant toi

- Parce que je t'ai laissé faire ! Allez debout !

- Bien sûr, je te crois...

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller. Sirius le rattrapa.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu l'as mérité… et puis je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il venait de lui poser la veste sur les épaules et lui souriait.

- Très bien, je la prends…simplement parce que j'ai gagné !

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

- Puisque tu ne sembles pas convaincu, je demande une revanche !

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr… tu vas bien réussir à trouver quelque chose tel que je te connais !

- Pas de problème, laisse-moi réfléchir mais je te préviens, ce sera difficile…

Ils continuèrent à jouer comme cela pendant longtemps et ne rentrèrent chez eux que quand l'un des deux proposa de parier sur celui qui arriverait en premier à voir le lever de soleil à travers la baie vitrée. La soirée qu'ils venaient de passer les avait fait voyager dans leurs souvenirs, ils avaient l'impression d'être revenus quelques années plus tôt, bien avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble, au moment où dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils faisaient les quatre cents coups avec James. Tout leur semblait plus facile alors, il n'y avait aucune situation ambiguë entre eux. Alors que Remus s'était endormi tout de suite, Sirius continuait à veiller. Inconsciemment, il s'était mis devant la fenêtre et tout en regardant la ville encore endormie, il vit les premiers rayons du soleil apparaître à l'horizon. Il sourit et se tourna vers son ami tout en murmurant :

- Au moins, je n'aurais pas tout perdu…plus qu'une semaine

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Reviewwwws 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

- Sirius, je suis désolé, je vais être retenu demain soir

- Oh, non, sérieux ? C'est l'une de mes dernières soirées ici, tu aurais pu faire un effort !

- Je sais, je suis vraiment désolé mais… tu pourrais faire un effort toi aussi et essayer de rester un peu avec Fry !

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Il avait dit cela à contrecoeur, il n'avait aucune envie de passer une soirée en tête-à-tête avec lui. Heureusement, le colocataire entra dans la pièce.

- Désolé, ça ne va pas être possible non plus, j'ai d'autres projets. Au fait Sirius, un de mes amis m'a demandé de tes nouvelles aujourd'hui. Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir pourquoi mais en tout cas il aimerait que tu l'appelles.

- Vraiment ? C'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée…Je vais lui passer un coup de fil pour voir.

Remus le regarda avec une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée !

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

- Eh bien… tu le connais a peine, voir pas du tout et tu vas passer une soirée avec lui. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

- Attends, Remus, c'est un de mes amis, ce n'est pas le premier étranger venu, et en plus de cela, tu le connais.

- Pour une fois je suis plutôt d'accord avec Fry… et puis ça m'évitera de rester tout seul à attendre que tu ais fini.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu répondre, il n'avait aucun droit d'interdire à Sirius de sortir et de s'amuser et pourtant il en avait très envie. Bien qu'il ne connaisse que très peu l'ami de Fry, un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé de lui et l'image qu'il s'en faisait maintenant était assez négative. Déjà, Sirius était au téléphone et parlait avec le jeune homme, quant à Fry il se délectait de la situation, tout semblait marcher pour le mieux. Remus ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou dire d'autre et préféra retourner à ses livres avant que la situation n'empire. Il ne réussit cependant pas à se concentrer cherchant une solution pour ne pas laisser son ami passer cette soirée et la meilleure qu'il trouva était de faire en sorte de rentrer rapidement. Seulement pour cela il lui fallait préparer correctement ses explications ce qui n'était pas gagné étant donné le désordre qui régnait dans son esprit. Il y passa la nuit entière et ne prit le temps de dormir que pendant deux trois heures.

La journée suivante parut être la plus longue dans la vie de Remus. Le manque de sommeil lui rendait tout désagréable, fatiguant et le pire de tout ce fut cette séance du soir. Chaque seconde, il se demandait si son interlocuteur ne faisait pas semblant de ne rien comprendre. Chaque partie était revue et expliquée à trois reprises et il n'était même pas certain que l'autre ait compris même après ces trois fois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa montre comme si cela allait accélérer le temps. La leçon ne s'arrêta que très tard dans la soirée et il lui fallait encore un moment pour rentrer. À tout hasard, il essaya d'appeler Sirius, mais tomba bien évidemment sur sa messagerie.

« Coucou Sirius, c'est moi ! Je sais qu'il est tard mais j'ai enfin terminé alors j'avais pensé te rejoindre mais tant pis. Essaie de me rappeler si tu as ce message ! Bye »

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas de retour et décida donc de retourner directement à l'appartement. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas que son portable sonna. Il l'attrapa rapidement et fut un peu déçu de voir « Fry » clignoter sur l'écran.

- Allo ?

- Ah Remus, je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est gentil, justement je rentrai, je serai là dans une petite demi-heure, je pense !

- Très bien, à tout de suite alors !

- À toute !

Il raccrocha et pensa : « Il y en a au moins un qui s'intéresse à moi, enfin…». Il fut soulagé d'attraper le dernier bus qui passait dans la rue car cela lui évitait de faire les trois pâtés de maison à pied. Il lutta quelques secondes pour ne pas succomber à la fatigue mais finit par s'endormir à l'arrière bercé par les mouvements du bus. Il ne fut réveillé que lorsque le bus arriva à son terminus, par le chauffeur qui voulait terminer son service.

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais nous sommes au terminus, il faut descendre.

- Hum…Je suis désolé, je m'en vais tout de suite. Et bien moi qui ne voulais pas marcher…

- Avez-vous loupé votre station ?

- Heu… oui, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Bonne nuit.

Il avait pris ses affaires et quitté le bus en vitesse, le chauffeur lui paraissait étrange. La nuit déjà avancée était belle et douce, il faisait un temps parfait pour se promener. Maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, Remus appréciait cette petite marche qui lui permettait de faire le vide dans son esprit, il ne pensait ni à Sirius ni à Fry, il se contentait du spectacle de la ville endormie. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour rejoindre son immeuble mais une fois là-bas, il aurait souhaité ne jamais y être.

Il avait décidé de passer par le parc situé juste au pied de chez lui pensant ne rencontrer personne à cette heure et trouvant cela plus agréable que de passer par les ruelles de la ville. Toutefois, malgré ses prédictions, il croisa un couple, mais pas n'importe lequel, puisque l'une des deux personnes n'était autre que Sirius. Il était assis sur le bord d'un muret et semblait inhabituellement joyeux, riant toutes les secondes. Remus décida de s'approcher pour signaler sa présence, mais il n'en eut pas vraiment le temps. L'ami de Fry fit un geste plutôt inattendu qui le mit hors de lui, il attrapa la tête de Sirius et l'embrassa quelques secondes. Il continua de s'approcher d'eux, mais cette fois c'était dans le but de laisser sa colère aller. De là où il était, il pouvait clairement voir le regard de Sirius et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête :

« Oh non, Sirius, je connais trop bien ce regard…je t'en prie ne fais pas ça, pas après ce que tu m'as dit dans le parc…tu n'as pas le droit de me faire souffrir comme ça… »

Il l'aurait voulu lui crier tout ça, mais sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge. En un bond, Sirius était debout, il plaqua l'ami de Fry contre le mur et l'embrassa avec fougue. Remus ne put empêcher les larmes de déferler sur ses joues, ses yeux restant fixés sur cette scène. Le monde autour de lui s'était arrêté, seul les deux garçons en face de lui étaient animés. Son corps ne répondait plus, il restait planté là et son sac lui tomba des épaules. Cependant même ce bruit ne sembla pas déranger le couple. Comment après ce qu'il lui avait dit, Sirius pouvait tomber aussi facilement dans les bras d'un autre homme ? Il ne chercha pas à comprendre car déjà une autre épreuve commençait. Sirius avait descendu sa main au niveau du pantalon de son partenaire. Remus crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. C'était une chose d'embrasser, s'en était une autre de passer à l'étape suivante. Il voyait le visage de l'ami de Fry prendre une expression de plaisir et l'habileté des mains de Sirius lui revint en mémoire. C'en était trop, il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps et rassembla donc son esprit et ses forces pour bouger. Le visage trempé et le cœur déchiré, il passa aussi loin que possible des deux garçons.

Même arrivé à l'appartement, les images lui tournaient dans la tête, il avait comme perdu le sens des réalités. Il entendit la voix de Fry sorti du salon résonner dans l'entrée.

- Remus ! Enfin tu es rentré !

- …

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?… Mais tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il ne répondit même pas et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il jeta ses affaires par terre et s'affala dans son lit en enfouissant sa tête dans les coussins pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Il ne comprenait plus, si Sirius avait voulu le faire souffrir c'était réussi, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de cœur. Il avait donc définitivement tiré un trait sur leur passé, il allait de l'avant.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'entrée de Fry. Alors la solution lui apparut clairement, il devait lui aussi passer à autre chose sans regarder en arrière.

- Remus ? Je suis désolé, je me suis permis d'entrer, mais tu m'inquiètes…

Il n'y eut aucune réponse ou plutôt aucune réponse orale. Remus s'était levé, approché de son colocataire et sans que rien ne l'eut laissé présager, il l'embrassa.

S'il avait pu voir les yeux de Fry, il y aurait discerné un éclat malsain qui souvent accompagne les victoires peu glorieuses. Toutefois, le colocataire poussa l'hypocrisie un peu plus loin. Après avoir savourer quelques instants ces lèvres, il se dégagea et demanda des explications d'un ton des plus surpris.

- Attends Remus, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais ses yeux encore rouges exprimaient tristesse et désespoir. Il articula :

- Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps déjà…j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux.

Sur ce, sans autre réponse, il rattrapa les lèvres de Fry et le dirigea vers le lit. Ils s'assirent tous les deux tout en continuant de s'embrasser et Remus commença à retirer le T-shirt de son compagnon.

- Remus ?

- Laisses-moi faire, c'est ce dont nous avons tous les deux envie…

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui.

« Non, bien sur que non », ces quelques mots résonnaient dans sa tête, mais il décida de ne pas les écouter et de continuer comme il l'entendait. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu réellement savoir ? Il était complètement déboussolé, à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et cette solution lui était apparue comme la meilleure. Fry l'aimait, il le savait, et à regarder de plus près, il n'était pas trop mal. En plus de cela, ils étaient déjà amis alors peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps, il partagerait ses sentiments…

Très vite, le colocataire avait pris le dessus. Remus était allongé, torse nu et sentait à présent les mains de son compagnon se promener sur son corps. Toutefois, alors que les mains de Sirius l'excitaient et le poussaient pratiquement à bout, ces mains-ci, n'avaient que peu d'effet. Il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, d'effacer les images de Sirius qui surgissaient dans sa tête et de le laisser continuer. Mais lorsque Fry commença à s'attaquer à son pantalon, il fondit en larmes.

- Remus ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- …

- Dis- moi ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas… pas ce soir, c'est trop tôt…

- Je comprends.

- Je suis désolé…

- Regarde moi… ce n'est pas grave, c'est tout à fait normal. Tu vas te reposer et on verra ça plus tard. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête. Fry l'embrassa, ramassa ses affaires et sorti de la chambre. «Et merde, c'est pas gagné !»

Remus était assis sur son lit, les larmes dégoulinant de ses yeux. Il se rendait compte qu'il lui était impossible de se laisser toucher par un autre homme. Cela reviendrait à trahir la promesse qu'il s'était faite il y a bien longtemps, lors de sa première nuit avec Sirius, et à briser l'un des derniers liens qui lui restaient encore. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à tout envoyer balader comme Sirius semblait le faire.

Il s'étala de tout son long sur le lit et chercha en vain à trouver le sommeil. D'innombrables questions se bousculaient dans son esprit qui, sans arrêt, passait de Sirius à Fry. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et que ses méditations commençaient à l'énerver, il décida de se lever pour se changer les idées en allant regarder la télévision. Un silence apaisant englobait la maison, Fry devait dormir tranquillement et Sirius n'était certainement pas rentré.

Le salon baignait dans l'obscurité, quelqu'un avait tiré les rideaux et aucune lumière ne pouvait passer au travers. C'est pourquoi, il ne vit pas tout de suite la masse sombre allongée sur le canapé et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il alluma l'une des lampes. Sirius était rentré en fin de compte et dormait paisiblement. Il s'approcha, s'assit par terre et posa sa tête à côté de celle de son ami. Il le regardait dormir en lui caressant les cheveux, et put voir un sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Il resta là un long moment, jusqu'à entendre son réveil sonner depuis sa chambre. Il se mit à genoux et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius avant de se lever et de murmurer :

-Adieu Sirius…

Deux larmes perlèrent au bord de ses yeux avant qu'il ne s'en aille vers la cuisine se préparer un bon café.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

- Sirius, réveilles-toi ou tu vas rater ton avion !

Depuis quelques jours maintenant, la voix qui le réveillait était plus lointaine et aujourd'hui, elle sonnait différemment. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma expressément, toute la lumière de la pièce l'éblouissant d'un seul coup. Encore endormi, il articula en s'efforçant de garder les paupières ouvertes :

- Remus ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est bientôt 14 heures et je te rappelle que tu t'en vas dans 3 heures…

- Ça a l'air de te faire plaisir.

- Bien sûr, je vais enfin pouvoir récupérer mon canapé.

- …

- Mais non, ça ne fait pas plaisir, mais je savais aussi que ce n'était qu'un mois. Qu'est ce que tu veux y faire ?

- Rien…

Il ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard et continuait de ranger le salon. Sirius avait l'impression qu'il essayait de mettre de la distance entre eux et cela avait commencé après ce fameux soir qu'il avait passé avec l'ami de Fry et dont il ne lui restait aucun souvenir. Il était seulement certain d'avoir beaucoup bu à en juger par l'énorme gueule de bois qu'il l'avait assailli le lendemain. Il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais impossible de retrouver quoi et alors que leurs relations étaient au beau fixe, voir même un peu plus, au début du séjour, elles se refroidissaient nettement à vue d'œil. Et puis il y avait aussi Fry qui devenait de plus en plus entreprenant avec Remus et qui commençait à trouver Sirius un peu trop gênant au point d'être très désagréable avec lui.

- Dis Sirius, au lieu de traîner au lit tu pourrais aider Rem à ranger non ? C'était quand même ta fête hier soir.

- Et qui en a eu l'idée ?

- C'est ça, c'est ma faute !

- Et bien …

- Oh, ça suffit tous les deux ! Fry, personne ne t'as rien demandé, et je te signale qu'il vient à peine de se réveiller ! Quant à toi Sirius…

Il le regarda enfin et vit qu'il ne portait qu'un simple caleçon. Il soupira et reprit plus calme et en souriant légèrement :

- Vas au moins t'habiller !

- J'y vais tout de suite ! Tu ne veux pas venir m'aider Fry ? Ou alors toi Remus ?

Fry bouillait littéralement sur place et marmonna dans sa barbe :

- Crétin !

Sirius rassembla de quoi s'habiller et parti en direction de la salle de bain. Au moins là, il serait un peu plus tranquille. Il se regarda dans la glace et se trouva un air fatigué, ce qu'il mis sur le compte de la soirée organisée par Fry pour fêter son départ. Il avait beau chercher loin dans son passé, il n'en trouvait aucune pire que celle-là, à part la dernière soirée du lycée. Il n'avait pas eu une minute pour lui, harcelé par des personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas sans doute des amis de Fry et qui voulaient toutes des renseignements sur un ou une éventuelle petite amie. Ce qui l'exaspérait le plus c'est que Remus n'avait même pas fait attention à lui, il parlait surtout avec Fry qui semblait toujours plus proche de lui. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient un couple, mais ils pourraient se voir tous les jours alors que lui repartait le lendemain et ne reviendrait sans doute pas. Et puis pour couronner le tout il y avait eu ce fameux ami qui, dès son arrivée, lui avait sauté au cou et ne l'avait plus lâché. Toutefois, cela lui avait permis de surprendre un bref regard de dégoût sur le visage de Remus qui avait aussitôt retourné la tête. Il s'était donc ennuyé à mourir ne pouvant passer un moment avec la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui et voyant que cette même personne n'avait finalement pas vraiment besoin de lui…

Il eut un sursaut lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Sirius ? Tu as fini qu'on puisse manger ?

Il se regarda et sourit en voyant qu'il avait simplement enfilé son pantalon.

- Euh… oui j'arrive tout de suite !

Il passa sa chemise sur ses épaules mais finit de la boutonner hors de la salle de bain si bien qu'en arrivant dans le salon, il s'afférait encore à tout fermer.

- Tu aurais pu prendre le temps de finir, je n'étais pas à deux minutes près.

- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose. Mais tu n'as mis que deux assiettes, Fry ne déjeune pas avec nous ?

- Non, il a reçu un appel d'un de ses amis qui semblait plutôt important. Mais il m'a dit de te souhaiter un bon voyage. De toute façon ne me dis pas que ça te dérange, je ne le croirai pas !

- J'aurais bien aimé lui dire au revoir moi aussi…

- C'est ça ! Aller, au lieu de dire des bêtises va plutôt chercher le plat à la cuisine.

- Bien…

Ils déjeunèrent dans une ambiance calme et sereine bien que cette complicité qu'ils avaient au début du séjour fut absente. L'heure qui les séparait maintenant du départ fut à la fois trop longue et trop courte au goût de Sirius. Il aurait tant voulu demander des explications à Remus mais ne trouva pas le courage ni le temps d'aborder une nouvelle fois le sujet. Et puis comme il le faisait depuis quelques jours déjà lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, Remus s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec son travail pour prétexte. Il n'avait donc d'autre compagnie que la télévision pour attendre le moment du départ, toutes ses affaires étant prêtes depuis la veille. Il avait trouvé un vieil épisode d'une série qu'il avait vu des centaines de fois, et commençait à s'endormir devant mais Remus pénétra dans la pièce :

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui. Mais tu sais Remus, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner, je sais où est l'aéroport.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, ça me fait plaisir. Aller on y va !

- Tu es sûr de ne rien avoir oublié ?

- Non c'est bon, j'ai tout.

- De toute façon ce n'est pas perdu.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant les portes d'embarquement, l'énorme valise de Sirius étant déjà partie. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas se quitter comme ça pas après ce mois qui venait de s'écouler. Sirius prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Remus, dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là ?

Il croisa son regard et le vit ouvrir la bouche mais une voix féminine l'interrompit brutalement.

« Dernier appel pour les passagers du vol en direction de Londres »

Il baissa les yeux

- Dépêches-toi, tu vas rater ton vol…

Sirius ne l'entendait pas, il lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à le regarder

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ? Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis deux jours ?

- Lâches-moi, ton avion s'en va !

- Non ! Réponds-moi !

- Je ne veux pas en parler avec toi, et surtout pas maintenant ! C'est fini, c'est tout ! Maintenant lâches-moi et prends ton avion !

Il relâcha son étreinte et recula d'un pas. Décidément, il avait beaucoup changé. Il attrapa son sac, le jeta non chalament sur ses épaules et lui tendit la main :

- Très bien…je m'en vais puisque c'est ce que tu sembles vouloir. Encore merci de m'avoir hébergé et remercie Fry aussi.

Remus lui prit la main et sentit un pincement au cœur, ces adieux étaient tellement formels, ils étaient pourtant bien plus que cela l'un pour l'autre. Il se força à prendre une expression neutre.

- Appelles-moi quand tu arrives, ou au moins fais le moi savoir. Prends soin de toi…

- Toi aussi !

Il lâcha sa main et s'éloigna sans se retourner une seule fois laissant Remus au milieu de la foule. Ce dernier ne fut pas long à regagner sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il poussa un lourd soupir et posa sa tête sur ses bras déjà croisés sur le volant. Il resta comme cela un long, très long moment avant de repartir chez lui.

OoOoOoOoO

- Sirius ! Sirius ! Je suis là !

Sirius encombré et empêtré dans ses bagages releva la tête et afficha un sourire un peu crispé.

- James ! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Comment tu vas ?

- Très bien mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça.

- C'est une très longue histoire.

- J'imagine vu la tête que tu fais. Enfin ça tombe bien j'ai tout mon temps.

- D'accord mais une fois que l'on sera chez moi, je n'en ai pas très envie maintenant.

- Pas de problème, ma voiture nous attend dehors avec Lily qui est impatiente de te revoir.

- Et moi donc… Bon sinon, aucune nouvelle depuis un mois ?

- Si, et une très grande, Lily est enceinte !

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Oulalaaaah, voici notre petit Harry qui fait son entrée XD**

**Attention, attendez-vous à avoir de très long chapitres suivant ;D**

**Review!!!!**


End file.
